Nunca te olvidaré
by HitsugayaTaicho
Summary: En esta vez les he traído una historia Ichihime, aunque al principio no lo parezca. Trata sobre la vida de Ichigo, Rukia y Orihime 10 años después. DISFRUTENLA Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.
1. Nunca te olvidaré

_**Konichiwa, aquí les traigo otra nueva historia del IchiHime**__**, gracias por sus comentarios en el fic anterior... Esta es una historia que comienza con el IchiRuki¬¬' pero termina siendo IchiHime, como tendría que ser en el anime y manga, espero les guste. Perdóname Orihime y personas IchiHimistas por el comienzo de esta historia, pero no se preocupen terminará feliz y acompañada.**_

**Ichigo's POV.**

Hola, soy Kurosaki Ichigo... Es un poco tiempo antes de Navidad, mi novia es Kuchiki Rukia. Hace poco tiempo salimos a comer por nuestro aniversario. En el restaurante yo le diría a Rukia que termináramos nuestra relación.

—Rukia, necesito decirte algo importante—dije preocupado.

—Ahora que lo mencionas yo también necesito decirte algo—

—Bueno, dilo tú primero—teniendo esperanzas que ella también quiera terminar nuestra relación.

—Está bien... Hace unos días me he estado sintiendo muy mal con mareos, vómitos y dolores de cabeza, así que fui con Renji al Hospital y ahí fue cuando el Doctor me dio la gran noticia... Estoy embarazada... Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo—

— ¿Q... Qué? —simplemente me quede en shock, no lo podía creer.

— ¿No te emociona la noticia, Ichigo?—

—Ettoo, Claro—dije tartamudeando. — ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas de embarazo? —

—17 días—dijo segura.

No tenía ni idea de como reaccionar, ahora estaré atado a ella para siempre TT^TT. Luego de ese momento y noticia impactante nos fuimos a visitar al viejo de mi padre:

— ¡IIICHIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!—gritó el viejo, lanzándome una patada voladora.

Me aparté dejándolo estrellarse contra la pared

—Ohh, Masaki, nuestro hijo ha venido —

—Hola, Ichi-nii—dijo Karin.

— ¡Holaaa, onii-chan!—dijo Yuzu

—Hola, Yuzu, Karin—dije alegre.

—Buenas Tardes, suegro—

—Ohhh trajiste a Rukia-chan ¬¬' —dijo el viejo, a él no le agrada Rukia, toda la vida me ha reprochado el porqué de mi noviazgo con ella, solo fue para olvidar a...

—Ichigo, vamos a cenar con tu padre—dijo Rukia

—Ni siquiera la he invitado—susurró mi papá.

— ¡VIEJO! —dije cuando le di un codazo.

—Claro, entra Rukia-chan—dijo de forma obligada.

— ¿Qué quieres cenar, mi cielo? —dijo Rukia.

—Cualquier cosa—dije desinteresado. Después de la cena, Rukia se despidió muy cariñosamente del viejo:

—Adiós suegro—dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

—No me digas así, desgraciada—dijo el viejo, jamás lo vi tan enojado con alguien.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Rukia

Sin saber que decir mi padre solo dijo:

—Adiós—

Fue un momento muy incómodo.

...

Al día siguiente me enteré que Inoue (que había viajado hace ya mucho tiempo) vendría a la Ciudad, no sabía si ponerme feliz o triste, no sabía si ir a visitarla o no... Estaba en un completo dilema, cuando al instante recibo una llamada:

— ¿Quién puede ser tan noche?—dije dudoso. Al ver mi celular veo que era...

—Ichigooo, ¿ya te has enterado?— Era nada mas y nada menos que el viejo.

— ¿Sobre qué?—

—Sobre la venida de Orihime-chan—dijo con un tono emocionado

—Oh si, me acabo de enterar—

—Alégrate, es la hermosa de Orihime-chan, la joven mas tierna que he conocido en mi vida (me sangra la nariz), deberías ir a visitarla—

Estaba muy confundido sobre esta noticia, no sabia que hacer...

—Mi amor, ¿quién es? —dijo Rukia al estar medio dormida.

—Es el viejo—

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere tan noche? —

No le puedo decir que Inoue vendrá, ella no sabe que...

—Locuras del viejo, no te preocupes—dije aliviado.

—Está bien, mándale saludos—

—Ok—

...

Al día siguiente Rukia y yo fuimos a ver cosas para el bebé, no entiendo por qué, tan solo lleva 18 días de embarazo y no sabemos si será niño o niña, ella solo insistió y no tuve otro remedio que ceder a su constante insistencia.

—Mira, Ichigo, ésta ropita está perfecta—dijo rebosante de alegría.

—Pero eso es de niña, ni siquiera sabemos aún que es lo que será si niño o niña—

—Eres un aguafiestas—dijo con un gran suspiro.

Luego anduvimos viendo muchas otras cosas, terminé exhausto... Pero noté desanimada o inquieta a Rukia, se quedaba mirando a la nada:

— ¿Estás bien? —dije preocupado

—Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —

—No sé, te noté extraña—

—Claro que no, mejor sigamos viendo cosas para el o la bebé—

—Está bien—

Luego de las compras nos regresamos a la casa, pero Rukia dijo que saldría:

—Ichigo saldré por un momento, no tardo—

— ¿Pero a dónde vas? ¿Te acompaño? —

—Noo, solo iré a hacer unas compras al supermercado, estaré bien—

—Ok, ten cuidado—

**Rukia's POV.**

Hace no mucho tiempo fui donde un ginecólogo para que me chekeara si todo está bien con el bebé... Pero no fui sola, fui con Renji...

—Una vez más, Gracias por acompañarme—dije.

—No tienes nada que agradecer después de todo yo soy el... —

—No lo digas—

— ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a Ichigo? —

—Yo decidiré el momento correcto, pero aun no—

Algo que no le he dicho a Ichigo es que el hijo que estoy esperando es de Renji, no de él... Pero es la única manera para mantener a Ichigo junto a mí.

—Ahora solo podemos vernos de ésta manera, sino Ichigo sospechará—

—Pero cuando el bebé crezca quiero que me reconozca como su papá no como un extraño—

—Todo será a su tiempo ya veré cuando le digo, pero ahora no es el momento—

—Bueno me tengo que ir, Ichigo debe estar preocupado—

—Está bien, pero prométeme que nos volveremos a ver—dijo Renji

—Haré lo que pueda—dije.

**Ichigo´s POV.**

—Hola Ichigo, ya regresé—gritó Rukia

—Hola, ¿cómo te fue? —

—Bien, me encontré a Renji, te manda saludos—

—Ok, Gracias—

Pero la noté extraña como dubitativa o nerviosa, no sabía la razón pero lo dejé pasar, pensé que son cosas de mujeres.

Por la mañana, hice lo que acostumbro hacer, ir al baño, tomar una ducha, desayunar, etc... Pero algo interrumpió mi actividad cotidiana, una llamada de un número desconocido sin pensarlo contesté:

—Hola, ¿quién habla?... —

Y de pronto escuché esa voz... Esa voz dulce y tierna que tenía ya mucho tiempo de no escucharla:

—Hola, soy yo Kurosaki-kun... Inoue Orihime—

—Ahhh, hola... ¿Cómo has estado? —

—Sólo te llamaba para decirte que vine a la ciudad, y preguntarte si ¿quisieras tomarte un café conmigo ésta tarde? —

—Ettoo, claro ¿a qué horas? —pregunté nervioso.

—A las 3 ¿te parece? —

—Claro, estaré a esa hora ahí—

—Ok, bye bye Kurosaki-kun—

—Adiós—

Una experiencia y unos cosquilleos en el estómago que tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirlos...

...

Por la tarde, al llegar las 3pm yo ya me encontraba en lugar de encuentro, no sé por qué llegue tan puntual... Quizás estoy emocionado... (Me sangra la nariz)

—Heeey, Kurosaki-kun... ¡Holaa! —cuando de pronto escucho esa linda voz... En el momento mis piernas empezaron a temblar no lo podía controlar.

—Ho... Hola, I... Inoue—

Nos abrazamos, ese sensacional momento de reencuentro.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté

—Pues muy bien... ¿Y tú?

—No me quejo... —respuesta más tonta la que pude dar.

—Y ¿en dónde estas viviendo? — pregunté de repente.

—Ahora en un departamento pero pronto me saldré de ahí, ya que no me gusta en el lugar que está ubicado—

— ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir a la casa del viejo? A él siempre le has caído bien... —

— ¿En serio?... Ettoo... Lo pensaré pero gracias por la recomendación—

...

Pasados unos minutos nuestra plática siguió y siguió pero hubo un momento que no sabía que hacer:

—Kurosaki-kun... Tengo que decirte algo—dijo Inoue, al sonrojarse.

—Dime—

***Flashback***

Hace mucho tiempo Inoue y yo fuimos novios, era algo inexplicable... Los dos nos amábamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, todo era felicidad... Hasta que llegó un día:

—Kurosaki-kun—dijo Inoue.

—Dime—

—Tendré que salir de viaje durante 10 años... Unos familiares me dijeron que quieren que me vaya a vivir con ellos... Me ofrecen una mejor educación y un futuro mejor—

Con un nudo en la garganta respondí:

— ¿Qué?... ¿Tú no te puedes ir? —

—Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, la decisión está tomada—dijo entre lágrimas. —Adiós, Kurosaki-kun... Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar—

Sin decir nada más se fue:

—No te vayas Inoue... No te vayas Inoueee... ¡INOUEEEE! —

Después de ese momento quedé destrozado... No quería saber nada más del amor... La persona a la que más amé se fue...

***Fin Flashback***

Inoue estaba muy nerviosa... Me puse tan emocionado que sentía que iba a explotar, pero ella dio un gran suspiro, inhaló y me dijo:

— **¡TE AMO!** —

CONTINUARÁ...

_**¿Qué les pareció la primera parte de esta historia IchiHime? Pongan sus reviews y opinen que les pareció... Pronto subiré la segunda parte...**_


	2. El poder de las mentiras

**Konnichiwa:3 Perdón por la tardanza!:D Bueno... esta vez he venido con la continuación del fanfic NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews**

***FLASHBACK***

—K-Kurosaki-kun, tengo que decirte algo muy importante—

—Dime, Inoue—

—TE AMO—

***FIN FLASHBACK***

.

.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV.**

Luego de eso mi corazón y mi cabeza estaban muy confundidos, no sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Fue un momento muy incómodo el que pasamos pero unos segundos después Inoue recibió una llamada y se tenía que ir... GRACIAS DIOS... dije en mi mente, me safé de esta.

En el camino de regreso a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, lo medité demasiado.

—Ohayoo, Ichigo— gritó Rukia cuando entré a mi casa... No sabía si mi cara se veía sonrojada, pálida o qué, pero yo actué con naturalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado. — ¿Por qué regresas tan tarde? —

No sabía que excusa inventar... —Estuve con Sado— una respuesta más estúpida no pude encontrar... Con Sado no platicamos mucho a la más que llegamos a platicar son 3... Minutos.

—Ok— dijo Rukia... Ya me salvé de 2 momentos en los que no sabía que hacer esta noche.

—Te quería preguntar si ¿mañana podía venir Renji? —

— ¿Para qué? —

— ¿Es en serio? — dijo Rukia con una cara de... no sé si era de seria o de enojada. Pero no entendía por qué. — Mañana es mi cumpleaños...— Pero claro! Mañana es el cumpleaños de Rukia, lo había olvidado por completo.

—No lo olvidaste ¿verdad? —

—Noo, no, no, claro que no... Solo estaba bromeando—OH POR DIOS! ¿Cómo pude olvidar el cumpleaños de Rukia? Ahhh claro, por lo que sucedió ésta noche con Inoue, olvidé por completo su cumpleaños. Pero cómo no, si después de escuchar las dos palabras más importantes de la persona más importante, quedé atontado. ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? Ahora mi vida está atada con Rukia y con mi futuro hijo o hija.

—Así que... ¿Puede venir? —

— ¿Quién? —

—ICHIGOOOOO! — me gritó Rukia.

—Pero si Ichigo soy yo, y yo vivo aquí—dije para relajar un poco el ambiente.

—Tus chistes no me dan gracia... ¿Puede venir Renji si o no? —

—Claro, claro— dije desinteresado, mientras me iba a mi dormitorio.

.

.

.

Más tarde, mientras dormía mi celular suena de repente... Y al verlo veo el nombre que hace que me dé cosquillas en el estómago y que mi corazón empiece a latir a mil por hora...

— ¿Por qué no contestas, Ichigo? — dijo Rukia, destruyendo ese momento tan lindo. Que en realidad era mi imaginación.

—Ahh... Solo es Keigo— soy un tonto, ¿cómo se me ocurrió decir Keigo? Pude haber dicho Ishida, Chad, o cualquier otro nombre menos ese. —Hablaré en la sala para no molestarte—dije en un segundo, para encubrir mi mentira.

—Como tú quieras—

.

.

Al ir bajando las escaleras iba emocionado, pensando que era lo que necesitaba Inoue de mí, no resistía las ganas de contestar y escuchar su voz que me enloquece... Pero al ir sintiendo todo eso.. TROPECÉ... Y caí por todos los escalones... —Auch! Creo que me doblé el tobillo— pero al olvidar la llamada de Inoue y hacerla esperar durante lo que bajaba a la sala, en lo que me tropecé y caí y concentrarme en cuanto me dolía mi tobillo... Al ver mi celular, Inoue ya había colgado... Mi mundo se caía a pedazos porque... ¿Qué puede estar pesando Inoue de mí, ahorita? Que yo le colgué, que no le quise contestar... Fue la peor noche de mi vida! —Le llamaré— tomé esa gran y difícil decisión.

—Bueno—dije muy nervioso, espero que no escuché mi voz de pollito asustado.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun? —

—Sí, soy yo... Vi que me hablaste, perdón por no responderte la llamada pero... — NO PUEDE SER... ¿qué excusa invento ahora? —Pero es que estaba en el baño— Perfecto, Ichigo... Una mentira más repugnante y asquerosa no pudiste inventar... Ahora Inoue pensará que soy un pinche asqueroso que está malo del estómago...

—Jajajaja, eres gracioso, Kurosaki-kun— Increíble, Inoue no pensó nada malo de mi... Claro ella es la persona más despistada y cariñosa y sinceras y muchas otras cosas más. —Pero bueno, te hablaba para preguntarte... Ettoo... ¿Quieres venir mañana a mi casa? —

Inoue me está invitando a su casa... No lo puedo creer —Claro me encantaría— dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Está bien, te espero aquí a la 1pm ¿ok? —

—Ok, está bien... Nos vemos—

—Nos vemos, Kurosaki-kun—

.

.

—SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, IRÉ A LA CASA DE INOUE, IRÉ A LA CASA DE INOUE—grité brincando de emoción... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MI TOBILLOOOO! LO HABÍA OLVIDADO!

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, no sabía que excusa inventarle a Rukia para poder salir e ir a visitar a Inoue... Ohhh ya se me ocurrió algo.

—Rukia, voy a salir... Iré a comprar el pastel, regreso más tarde—

—Ok, Ichigo, no te tardes—

Cuando me dirigía hacia la casa de Inoue, iba rebosante de alegría... No imaginaba lo que conversaríamos con Inoue y lo bien que la pasaríamos... Llegué, pero ¿qué es esto? Hay bomberos y ambulancias por todas partes ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está Inoue? ¿INOUE? ¿INOUEEEEE?

—Ring, ring—suena mi teléfono, es Ishida.

—Bueno, ¿Ishida?—

—No hay tiempo para saludos, necesito que vengas al Hospital... —

— ¿Inoue está bien? En su casa hay muchos bomberos y ambulancias —

Ishida sólo se quedó en silencio.

Mi mundo se detuvo. Mi corazón se detuvo. Mi mente sabía que algo andaba mal con Inoue. Sentía que una parte de mi se moría.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Orihime, Ishida? —

—Ven pronto al Hospital... Ella no deja de decir tu nombre—

—Voy en camino—

En ese momento mi mundo solo gritaba INOUE no pensaba en otra cosa más que en ella, debía protegerla, tenía que protegerla, QUIERÍA PROTEGERLA... Al ir corriendo hacia el Hospital me encontré a Renji:

—Holaa, Ichigooo—gritó Renji con una sonrisa en su cara y con el típico movimiento de manos... Pero lo noté un poco preocupado.

—Hola, Renji—

— ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó... Mi cerebro no podía crear una mentira porque solo decía Inoue, sin duda éste día ha sido uno en los que más he mentido, pero vale la pena por Inoue.

—Iré a comprar el Pastel de Rukia, y ya se me hizo tarde... —dije cuando salí corriendo para el Hospital... —Más tarde te veo— grité a Renji.

.

.

.

Cuando ya estaba en el Hospital, corrí hacia una enfermera:

—Disculpe, ¿en qué cuarto se encuentra Inoue Orihime? —mi voz estaba muy agitada por tanto correr.

—Ella se encuentra el cuarto 403—

—Ok, Gracias—me dirigí al cuarto 403, iba pensando en lo que le diría a Inoue... Solo la quería ver sana y salva...

. . .

—POR FIN, cuarto 403—y justo cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba Ishida y Chad, que me interrumpían la vista para ver a Inoue —Permiso—dije susurrando.

—Ku-Kurosaki-kun—escuché a lo lejos, me llené de felicidad

—Inoue ¿qué te pasó? —dije mientras me le acercaba a su cama

—Yo te quería cocinar algo muy rico, para que te sintieras orgulloso de mí... Pero... Soy una cabeza hueca, fui al supermercado y olvidé que había dejado la comida al fuego, y cuando volví mi casa se estaba incendiando, llamé a los Bomberos... —

—Pero eso no es motivo para estar aquí, ¿qué te ocurrió? —

—Al estar ahí parada, recordé que había comprado un regalo... Y fui a buscarlo—

— ¡INOUE! Eso no es razón para que hayas expuesto tu vida así... Aquí lo que me importa eres tú no yo. —grité sonrojado y con unas cuantas lágrimas en mi cara

—Esto era lo que tenía para ti... Son fresas— dijo con un tono de burla... Ahhh claro, mi nombre significa Fresa.

—INOUE, no quiero que vuelvas a exponer tu vida así... Porque... **Lágrimas**... Tú eres muy importante para mí, si algún día te pasara algo nunca me lo perdonaría—

—Kurosaki-kun—dijo mientras lloraba.

.

.

.

Al pasar las horas recordé:

—Oh por Dios, el pastel de Rukia—lo olvidé por completo, ahora una mentira más a la lista para explicarle el porqué de mi llegada tarde a la casa. Pero claro, Inoue no sabía que Rukia y yo tendremos un hijo, por eso su actitud amorosa hacia mí. Pero no quiero llegar a mi casa, no quiero ver a Rukia, no quiero celebrar nada... Un momento... Solo me he expresado de ella con NO QUIERO... NO LA QUIERO... YO AMO A I NOUE... Ella es la persona indicada para mí... Mañana a primera hora le diré mis sentimientos a Rukia. Bueno ya tengo que irme —Me despiden de Inoue—susurré a Ishida y Chad... Pero al encontrarme en la puerta a punto de irme, algo dentro de mí me dijo que le diera un beso a Inoue, creo que en ese momento mi cara estaba muy sonrojada. Caminé hacia Inoue i le di un beso un su hermosa mejilla, EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE MI VIDA.

.

.

.

Al dirigirme a mi casa, ya estaba solo a unos 2 metros de ella y escuché a Rukia y Renji hablando:

—¿Ya le dijiste? — dijo Renji... Decirme ¿el qué?

—Aún no es el momento Renji, pero ya pronto se lo diré—dijo Rukia... ¿De qué estarán hablando? Pensé.

—Mi hijo debe crecer con su verdadero padre—dijo Renji mientras le tocaba la barriga a Rukia.

— ¿QUEEEE?... El hijo que está esperando Rukia, no es mío... Es de... Renji—

**Bueno ésta ha sido la segunda parte del Fanfic... Espero que les haya gustado:3 recuerden dejen sus reviews... Bye Bye**


	3. El día que más soñé

**Konnichiwa:3 Bueno hoy les traigo la 3 parte de FanFic: Nunca te olvidaré, espero que les gusta. MuchasGracias por sus reviews Alee29, SakurA-violetA y a mi nee-chan KotomiSchiffer, sus comentarios me ayudan a escribir más. Saludos**** Bueno aquí les dejo el fic... RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. Cuando vean esto **

Al dirigirme a mi casa, ya estaba solo a unos 2 metros de ella y escuché a Rukia y Renji hablando:

— ¿Ya le dijiste? — dijo Renji... Decirme ¿el qué?

—Aún no es el momento Renji, pero ya pronto se lo diré—dijo Rukia... ¿De qué estarán hablando? Pensé.

—Mi hijo debe crecer con su verdadero padre—dijo Renji mientras le tocaba la barriga

a Rukia.

— ¿QUEEEE?... El hijo que está esperando Rukia, no es mío... Es de... Renji—

(Esta línea significa pausa larga, otra escena)

Me fui corriendo... No sabía que pensar ni que hacer... No podía creer que Rukia me haya mentido con algo tan serio, tenía una combinación de furia y tristeza. Estaba muy ilusionado con ese bebé.

—HEEEY! ICHIGOOO!— escuché que alguien gritó a lo lejos, su voz se me hizo familiar... Ahhh, pero claro... Es...

—Hola, viejo— era mi papá.

— ¿Qué haces en la calle tan tarde, Ichigo?... Y en especial tu solo. Por fin me dirás que te diste cuenta que Rukia es una arpía, y que no era para ti. Te lo dije, yo... te... lo... ¿Ichigo?—

—El hijo que está esperando Rukia no es mío... Es de Renji—dije interrumpiéndolo, mientras agachaba mi cabeza avergonzado y triste.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa para que platiquemos?—

—Si— dije nada más.

(Ésta línea significa pausa breve, entre dos escenas que siguen el hilo)

—Así que... Rukia ¿eh?... Es una mentirosa, embustera, traicionera- —

—Realmente, no quisiera hablar de ella en éste momento, caminemos en silencio—

—Ok—... Pensé que en ese momento se callaría la boca y la mantendría cerrada por primera vez en su vida, pero al parecer estaba olvidando con quién estoy hablando... —Así que... Orihime-chan ¿eh?... ¿Ya hablaste con ella? —

Me había olvidado de ella, la única razón por la cual estoy vivo y no me he suicidado, pero por alguna razón ahora que sé eso siento felicidad, y que la vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad para que Inoue y yo estemos juntos. Sí... Eso tengo que hacer... Tengo que decirle a Inoue cuánto la amo y que nunca la he dejado de amar. Tengo que ir al hospital a decirle lo que siento...

—Viejo, me tengo que ir—dije de repente... creo que lo asusté

—Pero... —

—Adiós, otro día llego—

—Bueno, adiós Ichigo, cuídate... Y recuerda quiero tener nietos con pelo naranja y que sean hechos por Orihime-chan ok! —

—Está bieeeeen! —grité mientras me alejaba.

Fui corriendo al Hospital estaba muy emocionado e impaciente por decirle todo lo que siento.

—Buenas, disculpe... ¿En qué cuarto está Inoue Orihime? —dije agitado de tanto correr

—Ella está en el cuarto 403... —

—Ok, Gracias— salí corriendo al cuarto

—Pero joveeeen... la señorita Inoue... Ella ya no... ESPEREEE!—

Iba a explotar de tanta alegría que sentía, cada vez más y más a medida que me iba acercando al cuarto.

—INO- — ¿qué es esto? ¿Dónde está Inoue?

—Joveen, la Señorita Inoue Orihime ya fue dada de alta ésta tarde—

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero para donde se fue? —

—No lo sé, solo dijo que se iría—

—Ok, Gracias... — iba decepcionado y desesperado por encontrarla, no tenía ni idea para dónde se había ido. Bueno, creo que la vida me volvió a engañar, Iré de regreso a mi casa aunque no quiera.

—Ya vine—grité al abrir la puerta de mi casa

—Oh! Ichigo, por fin llegas... A que no adivinas a quién me encontré—

—No, ¿a quién? —

—A... — apartándose unos pasos de enfrente de mí me dijo —ORIHIMEEE!—

—¡I-I-Inoue!— me quedé paralizado, helado, en shock. No podía creer que Rukia trajera a Inoue a nuestra casa. Pero... Inoue no tenía la misma cara alegre y sonriente de siempre.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Inoue?—

—Yo... —

—Yo le conté todo lo que hay entre nosotros Ichigo, incluso del bebé que tendremos—dijo Rukia al interrumpir a Inoue. Aunque ahora ya sabía la razón de su cara.

—Le pregunté a Inoue... ¿Inoue? —

—Kurosaki-kun... yo no sabía que estabas casado con Kuchiki-san y mucho menos que tendrán un hijo—

—I-Inoue— mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedacitos, mientras mi mente gritaba INOUE, TE AMO.

—E-espero que sean muy felices los dos... Adiós, Kurosaki-kun— se fue pero alcancé a ver una lágrima cayendo de los ojos de Inoue. Me sentía como basura

—INOUEEE... ESPERAAA!— grité

—Déjala Ichigo, el punto aquí es mi cumpleaños y hay que celebrar—

— ¿Por qué le dijiste?—

— ¿Por qué le dije el qué?—

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SER ASÍ DE INSENSIBLE Y ALTANERA AL CONTARLE LO DE NOSOTROS A INOUE? ¿NO TE BASTA CON MENTIR VERDAD? TIENES QUE HACER SENTIR INFERIORES A LOS DEMÁS. PERO SABES QUÉ YO AMO A INOUE Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES ELLA ES LA PERSONA MÁS DULCE, HERMOSA Y ALEGRE QUE HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA, QUE AL CONTRARIO DE TI ELLA SÍ TIENE SENTIMIENTOS, Y LE IMPORTA LO QUE LA DEMÁS GENTE DIGA... PERO ESTO AQUÍ SE ACABO... ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?... S O... TERMINAMOS... AHORA DÉJAME IR A TRAER MIS COSAS Y LARGARME DE ÉSTE LUGAR— le grité a Rukia, dejé salir lo primero que se me vino a la mente y que salió de mi corazón-

—Ichigo, no la trates así... Ella es tu esposa— dijo Renji al detenerme agarrándome del brazo

—Tú no me vengas con estupideces... TU ERES IGUAL QUE ELLA... INCLUSO PEOR "AMIGO" —

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?— preguntó Renji

—No me vengas con que ahora te quieres hacer el santito... Tú, Rukia y yo bien sabemos que el hijo que está esperando Rukia no es mío... —

—¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO ICHIGO?— gritó Rukia

—El hijo que estás esperando no es mío... ES DE RENJI... MI MEJOR AMIGO... ¿Cómo pudiste?—

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?— preguntó Rukia

—Los escuché hablando a los dos hoy y no me vengas con mentiras que yo bien lo sé... HASTA NUNCA, BESTIAS—

Mi mente grita INOUE, REGRESA... INOUE, REGRESA... No sé qué hacer... No sé adónde fue... Tengo que encontrarla y decirle cuánto la amo. Me salí de la casa y el único lugar que se me ocurrió en donde quizás podría estar es donde el Viejo.

—Viejo, ¿aquí está Inoue? —

—Ichigo ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué traes esas maletas? —

—¿Aquí está Inoue?—

—Sí... —

—Ok, entraré a hablarle— dije mientras me detuvo el viejo

—Ella no quiere saber nada de tí—

— ¿Ella te lo dijo? —

—Sí, ya sé toda la historia—

—Nooo! Tú no entiendes papá... Vengo a decirle a Inoue que la amo y que me perdone por ser tan estúpido—

—Ahhh ok! En ese caso ve... Está en el que solía ser tu cuarto—

—Ok Gracias... Y tenías razón Rukia es una... —

—Jajajajaja ok! Ya entendí lo que me quieres decir— solo sonreí... —Ve— dijo mi papá

—OK!... Pero antes... — abracé a mi papá... —Muchas Gracias por siempre apoyarme en cada decisión que tome, ya sea mala o buena... Gracias—

—De... de... de... de... NADAAAA! — dijo mientras la casa se inundaba por sus lágrimas. —Ahora ve y tráeme esos nietos con pelo naranja—

—OK— dije con una sonrisa

Subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y ahí estaba la razón por la cual yo vivo.

— ¿Inoue?—

—Kurosaki-kun ¿qué haces aquí? —

—Vine a decirte TE AMO—

—Ku.. Kuro.. —

—Shhh! Calla y escucha— dije mientras ponía mi dedo en sus labios.

—Sé que he sido un imbécil... idiota... estúpido... —

— ¡KUROSAKI-KUN!—

—Lo siento... Sé que he te fallado en infinidad de veces... Pero he venido ésta noche a pedirte que me perdones... Sólo quería estar contigo y nunca alejarme de ti... No tienes idea cuánto te amo...Yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti me costara lo que me costara, yo... yo... — al meter mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón encontré un anillo ¿cómo llego aquí?... Ahh por supuesto cuando me abracé con el viejo de seguro él lo metió en mi bolsillo. ¿Pero con qué finalidad? Un momento... Un anillo... Me lo dio mi papá... Estoy frente a la mujer que más amo en el mundo... Y le estoy diciendo todo lo que siento...

—Inoue, yo quiero que seas feliz... Pero a mi lado... Quiero que tengamos muuuchos hijos con pelo naranja... Y que lleguemos a ancianos y nos acordemos de éste día...  
INOUE ORIHIME... — dije al arrodillarme —INOUE ORIHIME ¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?—

—Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí... y mil millones de veces más SI—

*LA BESÉ*

—Te amo Inoue y nunca te cambiaría por nada—

—Te amo Kurosai-kun—

*BESO*

—¡POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ORIHIME-CHAN E ICHIGO ME DARÁN NIETOS CON PELO NARANJA... SIIIIIIIII... — gritó el viejo

—Viejooo! No seas imprudente, me estás avergonzando— Inoue solo lanzó una pequeña risa

—Pero no lo puedo evitar, estoy llorando de felicidad... OHHH MASAKI NUESTRO HIJO YA CRECIÓ Y NOS DARÁ NIETOS CON PELO NARANJA Y LO MEJOR ES QUE SERÁN DE ORIHIME-CHAN.

—Jajajajaja— reímos Inoue y yo al unísono (al mismo tiempo)

—TE AMO, INOUE—

*BESO*

**Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE XD**

**Bueno, seguidores y personas que leen este fic Ichihime, esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya encantado porque a mí me encantó XD DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DENEL FOLLOW AUTHOR Y FAVORITOOO... FELIZ DÍA**


End file.
